Her Destiny
by Kurosakura1225
Summary: Yuuki journeys to search for her memories before she even met with Luffy and Ace. While traveling, she met Sotori, a boy around her age and Rozen, a girl who just looks like her. Does Rozen hold the past Yuuki was longing to obtain? OC
1. Varnea Yuuki

**This is my first fanfic so please R&R afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**Chapter One: Varnea Yuuki**

* * *

It was a fine sunny morning. Everyone would enjoy this particular day. Some would prefer to go shopping, some kids would play out in the backyards, and some would even go to the other islands to trade. This thought was not shared by Yuuki. A thin, serious-looking, calm teenager who prefers rain more than any weather sat on a weapons shop while waiting for the sword she ordered earlier. She supports her head from falling, and letting her above waist length hair fall as the wind blew softly.

Her purple hair danced from the wind's rhythm, nearly sleeping in the process. Finally, footsteps can be heard going closer to Yuuki, which jerked her awake and felt embarrassed to fall asleep in an ungraceful way.

"Here miss, sorry to keep you waiting." said the shop's owner carrying a magnificent pink sword. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time.

Yuuki took the sword, examined it by pulling it out from its sheath and stared with awe. "Sorry, but can I test its quality?" Yuuki asked the man, who nodded vigorously and said "O-of course you can miss…" She started to move quickly as she swung the sword, trying to test its weight, speed, and its sharpness.

"It's good. I'll take it, old man."

* * *

Yuuki left from the weapons shop and stared at it from the outside, muttering to herself how good it was, finding a first ever weapon in years (aside from the pistol) in that cheap-looking shop. She was told that the sword she now was carrying is called "Queen of the Cherry blossom." She didn't even ask what the meaning behind that name was but took it and paid for it. "So, where do I start for hunting pirates? I have a huge debt on many bars." Yuuki wondered, going to the Marine base at the top of the island to get herself wanted posters.

Yuuki currently inhabits the Borrow Island. Just as the island's name explains, it borrows things and foods from the other islands, thus, receiving the nickname of "The Trading Center of the Grand Line."

Yuuki continued to walk towards the Marine base, but before she reaches the front gates, there was a fight unfolding in front of her very own eyes. A tall and thin boy, around the same age as Yuuki, was being beaten on the concrete floor. Pirates were picking a fight with this, probably, innocent boy.

"You think you can get away, didn't you? Stealing my treasure map like that will lead you to danger." The man in front of the group said, probably the captain, Yuuki thought, leaning on the wall so as not to be seen while the villagers ran away from fear.

The boy with strange red hair, which stands at all sides replied, "So what? I stole it to earn a fight with you guys-"

Another punch.

"Yeah you want to fight us but you're losing." the captain said, and was followed by a burst of laughter from his crewmates. "Kill 'im."

Yuuki had seen enough, she unsheathed her sword and used the back of it to knock them out and swung it lazily towards them. She decided to use the sharp side of the sword to use against her first target but wait, **they** were pirates! They were knocked out cold on the floor.

"T-thanks." the boy stuttered and sat.

"Don't mention it." Yuuki said, holding her hand over his head to help him stand up. He took her hand and she added, "Why do you want to fight with them anyway?"

He stared at her for a moment as if reconsidering her if she can be trusted but he replied anyway.

"Well, maybe it sounds childish but I started picking fights to them ever since my sister died from the pirates' hands. I decided to not trust pirates' helping hands since then."

"Oh… What's your name?" asked Yuuki, driving him out of the memory.

"… Maybe you'll think it's funny-"

"I don't mind." she simply stated.

"Well, umm… My name is Sotori." he said, looking at Yuuki apprehensively.

"Well, it is a strange name." she said, looking bored and staring at the Marine base ahead of her, not admitting to Sotori it's a funny name and almost close to laughing but managed a straight face.

"So, what's your name?" Sotori asked, curious to know his savior's identity.

"Varnea Yuuki." she said with simplicity.

"Yours is strange, too- Oi! Where are you going?" Sotori added when he saw Yuuki go up the Marine base while the streets filled with people again.

"I'm a bounty hunter for the sole reason of no money." she replied.

"You're a bounty hunter?!" he gaped and added "That's cool!"

"What's cool? I'm only a bounty hunter. Are you a kid?" Yuuki said and remembered a certain someone who acts like a child. "I'm leaving then," she stated to Sotori which were taken aback by her sudden reply.

"What? You're leaving?" he asked incredulously at her, as though he never heard anything like that before.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. Didn't I say that I am a bounty hunter? What do you expect I would do, go to your house and stay?" she asked him, feeling a bit irritated. From the look of Sotori's expression, he really wants Yuuki to go to his house.

She sighed silently and bowed down to see the pirates' faces closely and took a pack of wanted posters inside her bag. "Yup, it's Walton alright, 30,000,000 beli. Enough money to buy food from the bar." Yuuki said to no one in particular, tying the crew with a rope and dragging the captain with them.

Sotori seemed astonished to see Yuuki dragging all those men with ease. She reached the front gates in no time, "What's with him anyway?" Yuuki asked herself while giving her identity to the marines and accepted her inside.

"You will be escorted to Captain Suzaku inside so that we can watch your movements, Varnea-san!" a marine said to her which she lazily accepted the offer. "Umm, who are those, Varnea-san?" they asked, pointing at the men Yuuki was dragging behind with one arm. "Oh, they're Walton's crew. You can imprison the others and I'll take Walton up to Captain-chan." she explained while the marines escorted and half-carried, half-dragged the crew. Two men escorted her as she began to walk again.

'_They always do this, I'm already known to the Marines yet they act as if I'm gonna attack them any minute…' _Yuuki thought, but didn't hold any negative feelings against them. They reached the second floor with the two tough looking guards either side of her. They knocked and heard calm and bossy voice belonging to a woman said "Come in."

* * *

(Yuuki's POV)

Captain Suzaku is a woman who has short, black hair, and wears clothes that are obviously for men. She also wears the cloak of Justice and a pack of cigarettes lay on the desk, which, in my opinion, scattered like ants. "Oh, so you're the Yuuki we heard of?" Captain Suzaku asked me with her feet on the desk and puffing smoke away from me. Seriously, is she even a woman? "Yes," I said, a hint of restraint anger present in my voice. If she directed the smoke towards me, I'll kill her.

"You're looking for bounties over 50,000,000 beli?" she asked yet again.

"Yes," I replied with the same tone.

"Who's that behind you?"

"Walton."

"Oh, thanks for that. He's a pain, running around terrorizing villages even if he's just a rookie. Well, I suggest you to look these wanted posters, old and new." She said while she placed a stack of papers on the desk, while I stared down to it, in front I saw a pirate named Shiri, a man who have a bounty of 65,000,000 beli.

"Shiri?" I asked out loud causing Captain Suzaku to explain and cursing myself silently to hear her annoying voice again.

"Yes, he's name is Shiri and his nickname is 'Blood Thirsty Shiri'. He's not that famous at first but he grew strong with his crew somewhat." she explained.

"Why the hell is his nickname 'Blood Thirsty'?" I asked, unable to stop myself out of curiosity and I again punished myself when I heard her voice.

"Well, they said he didn't leave his enemy without killing them or spilling blood everywhere. Don't tell me you're going after him," she added noticing the expression I somehow surfaced.

"He's small fry, he's only 65,000,000" I said to her and I smirked when I saw her expression on her face, as if thinking she didn't believe what I just said. "I'm gonna leave then" I added and took the pile of wanted posters.

(End of POV)

* * *

"Oh, you got the wanted posters!" Sotori asked Yuuki, standing in front of the gates which surprised her. "I thought you left." was the only reply she could think of.

"Of course not, well, I thought of… you know, umm…" he said to her uncertain. Yuuki, who was already pissed at Suzaku, became impatient and burst out with the tone of voice she used earlier to Captain Suzaku "What?"

"I thought of going to sail with you!" he said, delighted as if it was amusing.

"Huh?!" Yuuki said, unable to believe what she heard and added "Are you serious?!"

"Well, of course! I want to see the outside world because I didn't have the chance to sail all my life! I want you to train me, you're amazing! You beat those pirates like it was nothing. So… can you-"

"No." she said and began to walk briskly, away from him. "Oi, matte yo, sensei!" Sotori suddenly blurted out.

"Sensei?" Yuuki asked, brows furrowed as she turned around.

"You don't like it? Then, how about master?" Sotori called, catching up.

"Don't have any weird ideas that I'll take you as an apprentice." Yuuki warned, fearing the reply she will receive.

"You're really amazing, master! You know what I was thinking." Sotori replied, enthusiastically. '_Kami-sama, what have I done to punish me this severe?' _Yuuki thought, almost praying.

She stood rooted on the spot, not moving an inch. "Eh, what's wrong, sensei?" Yuuki heard Sotori saying, going closer to her. '_I must do this very quickly'_ she thought to herself '_I'll run as fast as I can to the harbor. My boat is still there, I hope I can escape' _She drew breath, and felt adrenaline flowing through her body,

"Master, what are you doing?" she ignored the sentence which came from Sotori. She searched the crowd, the only obstacle blocking her way is the wagon, but wait, if she goes to the harbor directly, Sotori will know. She must take another direction, she'll risk it.

She'll take the forest path, yeah she will. Yuuki examined the entrance to the forest, it was clear. Heart beating fast against her chest, she ran like a bullet to the forest. The last thing she heard from Sotori was "-you okay?" but it didn't matter, the only thing she need to focus is her escape. It was the first time she runs this fast before, excluding the times when she steals some food from the stalls, and some events from her childhood including her grandfather chasing her.

Once, she needs to dodge a boulder, twice, she nearly bumps against a tree, and almost tripped by a tree root. But there it was, her boat, swaying softly against the waves. She pounced on her boat (very feline like) which made sea water flying everywhere.

She gasps for air, her heart beating against her chest she felt it would burst. She untied the rope holding the boat and drank water like she was in the desert and it was the last bottle. Before she sets sail, however, she heard a voice that made her heart leap.

"T-that was… Amazing, master…" she turned to her right and saw with great astonishment that it was Sotori, catching for breath and staring at her.

"I-I never expected you'll ran. But... lucky me, I'm the champion for the marathon for five years. Y-you're unlucky…"

It took a while before Yuuki found her voice, "Well, unlucky me, above all masters with apprentice in the world I gained the one who I can't run from." she sighed.

"Eh, is that a compliment master?" Sotori asked. Yuuki just stared, fighting her brains if she takes him or not. She needs to test him first; it will be a bad idea for running again from him. Hell knows, he'll run on water while she rows hard away to the sea, that was a very bad idea.

"The sea is dangerous, and I'm going to catch a 65,000,000 small fry, but to you, it's a big fish." she closed her eyes as she explained and peeked from her right eye to see if he hesitate.

"I'll do my best to stay away in master's way!" Sotori exclaimed like a kid. She continued

"If you'll drown, I won't save you."

"I'm good at swimming!"

"If you're a coward, I'll leave you."

"I'm not a coward, never!" he said, more seriously this time.

"Humph, I'll take you then. Pack your things." Yuuki said, not looking happy but bored and at the same time, calm.

"Hai!" he then runs so fast that Yuuki was momentarily surrounded by dust. Coughing, she looks up at the sky, which is cloudless and clear blue. She then murmured to herself while smiling unconsciously, "It's a shame that you aren't here by our side, Sabo."

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. R&R are very much appreciated!


	2. The Legendary Island, Hebi no Shi

**Here's the second chapter! I know it's short but please bear with it, I'll make my chapters longer. Please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! **

* * *

"Master, that Shiri, Blood Thirsty Shiri looks so strong but you simply waved your sword and he's ! Even Captain Suzaku didn't believe her eyes when you brought him here, we'll buy supplies for our journey, right? Where do we go, East? West? South? North?" Sotori excitedly asked his master Yuuki who was looking at a shelf full of different bullets to buy for her pistol.

"Don't ask several questions one at a time, Tori" she said, not even looking at him when she was asked and continued examining a sleeping bullet that was placed in front of her, twirling it between her thumb and index finger.

"What's with that nickname, master?" Sotori said, pouting.

"I'm too lazy to call your first name and I decided to call you 'Tori', a bird who flies superbly fast. Don't you want that?"

"Hmm, maybe it's alright. Can I ask you a question, master?" he said again, not realizing he already ask a question.

"Fire away." she muttered, already tired from his excitement tantrums an hour ago.

"I just noticed, when you were fighting Shiri, (If you can call that a fight) you sort of, hesitated when you look like your about to burst of anger and calmed yourself down. You just have to vent it towards him, right?" he explained what he observed earlier during the fight.

Somehow or somewhat, Yuuki hesitated, and after a solid minute she said in a low voice not like the normal tone "Tori, being angry is a bad thing. Venting anger to someone is even worse, because in anger, you become blind on what you do and you're not aware what you are doing. Many people have experienced that, including me. So, you have been blinded by anger too once or twice, right, Tori?"

Sotori remembered how he reacted when he saw his sister dead years ago and replied quietly "Yes, I experienced it too. Sorry I asked you such a silly question, master."

There was a moment of silence which Yuuki picked two boxes of different bullets and bought it from the shop. "Tori, I want you to buy these things, before we set sail. I'll be at the shore if you're finished and we'll eat." Yuuki said to Sotori, handing him a piece of paper with a list of things he would buy. He took it and was given money by Yuuki while saying "Sorry, I feel a bit tired, I'll just rest at the shore."

He saw the exhausted look from her eyes and nodded and smiled "Hai, master!"

She smiled weakly and head to the shore while Sotori go to the first shop to his right.

* * *

_ 'I nearly burst my anger back then, good thing I maintained my temper, if not I'll…' _she trailed off, talking yet again to herself while her feet carried her to the shore, barely knowing what the people do around her.

_'Of course I won't tell Sotori the real reason; I will de deserted yet again.' _

Without realizing it, she reached the shore in no time because she was lost in her thoughts. She sat down beside a palm tree and lay down there. She placed her left arm to cover her eyes and continued thinking.

_'If…If someone knew my… I wouldn't even want to think about it! I've caused them problems since I lost my temper; I tried hard to become a calm person. I… swear I won't make that mistake again…'_

She was crying, but she let it fall down her cheeks even if she heard someone walking nearby. It was a very long time since she let her emotions surfaced again, since that unfaithful accident years ago…

"Master?..."

She quickly sat up and wiped her face from tears, she vowed to herself she won't let people see any sign of weaknesses coming from her.

"Master?..." Sotori repeated, quiet as a whisper, concern for his master overwhelming him. Yuuki, however, didn't raise her head and muster all of her strength to maintain her voice from quivering. "What?"

"I…uhh, finished buying all of our things and I already left them at the boat…" he said slowly as though Yuuki couldn't catch what he was saying. She nodded, barely noticing how unusual it was to buy all that things in a short time. "Next stop is Hebi no shi, off to the east then." she stood up and beckon him to follow.

"You have any information about this island, master?" he asked merrily as he followed Yuuki as they began to walk.

"Only a little, but what I know is only a legend though…" she told him, spotting their little boat that it resembled like a merchant's trading boat. She hopped on.

"Err, what kind of legend?"

"Humph, I'm sensing you're afraid of something, Tori." she chuckled, causing Sotori stop.

"I-I'm not, sensei! I mean, I have to make sure I know that piece of information before we get there so that I will… uhh, be on my guard, master!" he stuttered, showing Yuuki accidentally that he was afraid.

"Hah! I'm afraid I can't tell you then, if you're frightened." she grinned at her apprentice. Teasing someone like this is not so bad if you're traveling alone for a long time…

"Wait master! Please tell me, I'm… I'm not a coward!" Sotori exclaimed, becoming serious again like the first time Yuuki asked if he was a coward.

"Sit then." she said to him firmly when they sat under the wooden roof of their boat.

"At least you heard what Hebi no shi means, right? Being the closest island to it and you an inhabitant of the Borrow Island would at least know the meaning of it." she began to explain to Sotori who shook his head.

She raised an eyebrow and said, disbelieving "_You don't know the meaning of the Island?"_

"Hai." he said, making his head bow low as possible.

She sighed.

"Guess I'll explain from the start then. Listen carefully,"

"Hebi no Shi means 'The Snake's Blood'. It was believed that a Serpent lived there to rule the island many centuries ago. He was the king, and the people must obey ever single command that a king says. It was rumored that the king has the blood for granting him powers to see the past and the future.

One day, he set out to roam around his kingdom for a while; he insisted he'll go alone, for he had seen the future that he'll live. He somehow got to the farthest place away from his palace, he began to worry, and a witch spotted him. She planned to trick him to follow her so that he will return to his palace, which worked by disguising herself as a villager. Along the way, the witch asked if the rumors were true about the blood he possesses.

The King, who didn't realize that he was already under the witch's spell, told her the truth. That it grant him powers to see the future and the past when he stare at people's eyes. It was not only that, however, he also said that he can heal wounds, turn into another from he wants, and sense invisible spirits.

The witch grew interest more and more and finally slayed the King. The witch stood in shock as she saw the blood fell which is crystal blue instead of crimson red. Despite that, she took some of the blood and placed it in a container and left. The pool of blood coming from the King's body became a pond and the King left without any trace." Yuuki finished, drinking a bottle of water as she quenches her thirst.

"What happened to the witch?" Sotori asked as curiosity fell over him.

"Well, she experimented with it and injects the blood into a blood vessel of an innocent human. The powers of the King transferred to him, and that man's descendants were isolated from the people because they believe that they were monsters."

"Heh, do you reckon that man's descendants are still alive?" Sotori said but was disturbed by a grumbling noise coming from his stomach.

"Let's eat, I'm also hungry." Yuuki told him and standing up. Yuuki walked and Sotori strutting beside her. "What the fuck?" Yuuki asked him, marveling what the hell he was doing.

"Nothing." he replied as a group of old woman snickered as he passed.

They found a restaurant which they can afford a decent meal.

It was only minutes after which Yuuki finished her meal; she left Sotori while he paid the bills. They returned to the boat. "Well, let's set sail now won't we, scared Tori?"

"Yeah! W-wait, I'm not scared sensei!"

"Shut up and row."

"Hai."

* * *

**R&R are very much appreciated!**

**Thank you very much hesmus for spending your time reading! :)**

**Luffy and the others will appear later in my story after this OC arc. So please bear with me...**


	3. The Fujiwa Family

**Thanks for that Sesshylover978,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

She sighed at the ignorance of her apprentice, not to mention annoyed. It was his fault that they were stuck in this situation; she wanted to scold him more but thought the better of it because he was already sulking behind her, also walking.

"Sorry sensei. Sorry sensei, sorry sensei…" was the only he could say.

"It's fine; it's the master's job to teach their apprentice how to behave in these situations. I'll decide your punishment later." she assured Sotori, which felt his spirits rise.

Enjoying his moment's freedom, Yuuki however trampled that thought by saying "A severe punishment which you can't escape until I told you to stop, I'll let you suffer until you swear that you'll not do it a hundred times, a jail that is similar to hell, days that you will not see sunlight until I discipline you very thoroughly."

"EH?! That's a torture already, sensei!" Sotori almost shouted, staring at her back as though he didn't see her back more clearly before.

"What, it's only just a small punishment to me. I experienced that as a child." she stated as though this was normal.

"What kind of training you've gone through, sensei?!" Sotori gaped, not believing what she just said.

"Don't leave yourself amused, Tori, you'll be left by me if you stop." she called back to him already twenty feet away.

"Eh, w-wait don't leave me here, sensei!" he stammered.

"Don't pee yourself."

"I won't sensei!"

Yuuki snorted, it was a sign of fear from Sotori if he was calling her 'sensei' instead of 'master'.

* * *

_(Several hours earlier)_

_"Look, master! There's the island! Let's turn left!" Sotori exclaimed and began to row harder._

_"Oi! You're going the wrong way! Turn right, idiot!" Yuuki said to him, almost panicking._

_"Why? It's the closest part of the island. The storm is getting rougher and rougher, let's head to it straight away!" he said, while he rowed with all his might against the roaring waves._

_"Damn it, Tori! If we'll go directly towards left, we'll be swept by the current! Besides, that part of the island is avoided by pirates, merchants and villagers alike! Just listen!" she said, almost shouting to him._

_"Trust me, sensei. We won't die!" he said and with that, he head towards the current like an idiot._

* * *

They walked and walked after what seemed like an hour, yet what they could only see are thick tree roots and darkness. Yuuki felt herself shiver as a cold breeze swept over her, for a moment, she thought she was hearing things, like a bird flapping it's wings, next second she was beginning to doubt her sight because she saw a girl, standing there right in front of her, mysteriously glowing like a sun amidst the darkness surrounding them.

"What the-?" she heard Sotori saying behind her, which she concludes that her eyes aren't creating hallucinations.

The girl slowly turned to them, staring at them with her azure-colored eyes like Yuuki's, her beautiful colored pink dress twirled slowly as she did. The stranger's hair which was colored purple, swayed as another breeze crossed by.

She was astonishingly looks like Yuuki's younger self, that Sotori raised an eyebrow and asked "Your 'lil sis, master?"

"Don't be stupid, Tori. I should've jumped to her now." she replied indignantly.

"Well I was thinking you were rooted at the spot from shock." said Sotori with a matter-of-factly tone.

Before Yuuki replied, however, the girl spoke to them, her voice soft and slightly high-pitched. "What are you doing here on this part of the island?"

"Sorry to interrupt your habitat, but we were washed away by the storm. Please accept our apology if we disturbed your place." Yuuki said to her with formality and bowed her head.

The stranger did not reply even when Yuuki raised her head. "I'm Sotori and she's my master, Varnea Yuuki. What's your name?" Sotori told her, introducing their selves.

"I'm… Fujiwa Rozen." she replied, slightly taken aback as she told him her very own name.

"I see, can you take us to the village? We're travelers." Yuuki stated to her, slightly shocked from something. Rozen flinched at some point and gave an audible whisper "I can't."

"Why-?" Sotori began but he was stopped by Yuuki elbowing his stomach. He clutched his stomach in pain and mouthed 'Why?' to Yuuki. She gave him a don't-ask-personal-things look and turned to Rozen.

"Sorry 'bout that. Well, it's okay if you can't lead us there, just point where and we'll just go." Yuuki said to Rozen.

"Are you sure?" Rozen asked them, her voice mixed with concern.

"We're just strangers. You shouldn't take concern on them, princess." Sotori told her which she blushed from being called princess.

Yuuki kicked him around the stomach which he clutched it and crouched low. "So strong…" he moaned.

"Don't flirt with her Tori, because if you did, that means you are flirting with me too because I look like her." Yuuki told her apprentice who was kneeling down with his arms pressed against the spot where Yuuki hit him.

"Y-yes master… But, why kick me?" he asked.

"Part of your punishment."

"Umm…" Rozen said which they turned to her, forgetting that she was still there.

"Oh, sorry about that, Fujiwa-san. It's really ok to not lead us from here to the main land. We meddled so far that we arrived at your personal information, you can point where the main land now, miss." Yuuki again said to her formally, _'It's suspicious that she acts like this to strangers, or is she really polite?' _Sotori asked himself.

"No!" Rozen suddenly shout which made the two (Yuuki and Sotori) jump.

"No?" Yuuki repeated, her tone of voice demanding an answer.

"I-I mean, you shouldn't. You guys are strangers, I know but, there are many savage beasts lurking here and there going to the main land. That's why we-" she stopped, looking peculiar staring at her feet.

"You don't have to explain it, Fujiwa-san. I already know, so don't push yourself trying to explain. I already know." Yuuki replied trying to comfort her, she knew something that she didn't explain to Sotori **yet**.

Rozen looked up and was mildly surprised, "I-If that's the case, I'll take you home."

"What, your home?" Sotori asked her.

"Yeah! I bet my mother and father will be pleased that someone understands them! All I do is a hindrance to them, my family will be amused!" she said happily.

"Wait a minute, why are you inviting us to go? We just met you and yet-" Sotori said but before he can finished the sentence, Yuuki interrupted.

"Of course we'll go."

Sotori's jaw dropped,

"Yes, finally I'll have someone to talk to! What are you waiting for? follow me." Rozen told them.

Sotori ran from his place beside his master and whispered "Why did you took the offer?"

"It'll be rude to refuse it, and you don't know the true nature of these people, Tori." she said to him, watching as Rozen jump happily from tree root to tree root.

"Huh? Wait, does that involve why you are so formally talking to her, master?" Sotori asked her as he comes to a conclusion.

"That's my true nature."

"Wow, you're really the right person to be my master!" he admired Yuuki.

Rozen stopped hopping and jumping around the tree roots and came to a stop in front of a house atop of a tall tree, which Yuuki noticed, that vines are crawling up against its trunk and there seems no way to climb that tree.

"How are we-" Yuuki intend to ask her but was cut across, "-going to climb? Don't worry, nee-chan, there is a way for our family to climb that tree. Only we, the Fujiwa family are allowed to go here and no other people can see this, except if you are with a Fujiwa family member. Amazing don't you think?"

"Truly," Yuuki and Sotori replied, gazing at the house and the tree with pure amazement.

"Umm, nee-chan?" Rozen asked Yuuki,

"Call me Yuu,"

"Ok, Yuu nee-chan, you already knows what our true nature is don't you? Surely, you won't be surprised if I fly up there?" Rozen asked her, which made Sotori's ear twitch and thought _'Wait, did she just say __**fly**__?' _

"Yeah, Rozen-chan, I didn't tell him of course, not yet. Don't worry, he won't spread it. If he did actually, I'll punish him." she said intensely to Rozen that made Sotori flinched.

"Uhh, okay then…" Rozen said abruptly and she turned away facing the tree instead them.

Something was trying to get out from Rozen's back, Sotori was shocked as the "thing" got out from Rozen's back, and it wasn't a thing at all!

Wings spread out coming from Rozen's back, which made her dress strip from the wing area, she flapped her wings twice sending wind to Yuuki and Sotori, and she turned to face them. Yuuki was quite calm, as usual, crossing her arms and smiling at her, meanwhile, Sotori's jaw dropped almost touching the ground and his eyes nearly popping out from its sockets.

"I-I-Is there something wrong about my transformation, Sotori-san?!" she stammered as Sotori slowly put his mouth back, but failed.

"Oi oi oi, that's rude of you Tori to direct your dirty mouth towards her." Yuuki said to him, frowning from the fact of Sotori still gaping at Rozen.

"W-well, it's not normal here to transform like that… Do you have a Devil Fruit?" he asked her still amazed.

Yuuki smacked his head with her hand and telling "Baka!"

"Ouch, why master?!" Sotori asked Yuuki as he grasped the back of his head.

"You still didn't notice? What a fool, Rozen, I'm sorry about his reaction, but don't be troubled, he's an idiot, so…" Yuuki said to Rozen calmly and bowing her head.

"I think I should get you up there so you can explain to Sotori-san properly?" suggested Rozen.

"Yeah, it is for the best. We shouldn't be overheard by someone… or something actually." Yuuki said to her, turning her head left to right.

Rozen then grabbed Yuuki, who was staring at her right, and Sotori, who were excited by his first time flying.

"Amazing! This is just like magic!"

"Shut up, you. We'll be heard." Yuuki said to her apprentice, annoyed.

"I-it's okay, Varnea-san. We're protected." Rozen stammered.

"Or you thought…" Yuuki whispered.

"Eh, did you say something?" Sotori asked her, Yuuki noticing he did not add the word 'master'.

"Nothing, stupid bird."

"Eh?" Sotori pouted.

Rozen flied to the house, carrying them both. They passed the small arch that has ancient writing which Yuuki noticed, was really old. She dropped the two in front of the door of their house.

"Welcome, to the Fujiwa household." Rozen said to them, landing beside Yuuki softly.

"Yeah, it's sort of home sweet home type of house." Sotori complimented. "Thanks for that Sotori-san." Rozen replied to him. "Don't worry about it Rozen!" Sotori answered back happily.

"Oh, you can call me Roze, my parents call me that." she begged him. "Okay then Roze!"

_Thump._

"My master is strong… and I am proud of that…" Sotori can be heard groaning from pain and clutching the spot where Yuuki had kicked him. Yuuki heard Rozen shrieked "W-why did you do that, Yuu nee-chan?!" Before she can reply, however, two people came out from the house using the door; she concluded that it was Roze's parents because they cried "Roze, did something happened?!"

The woman, who was Roze's mother, flicked her eyes on Yuuki and Sotori who was on the ground and informed her husband, "Argus, there are intruders." "Where, oh there they are! How come you got here? This area is surrounded and protected! What do you want from us?!" Roze's father, Argus demanded.

"W-wait, dad! They're not bad guys! I, uh, met them along the way and Yuu nee-chan knows about true nature so I thought-" Roze tried to explain to her parents which were futile in front of her father.

"Preposterous! She obviously told you that so that she can kill you!" Argus cried at his daughter who cowered in fear. "Argus!" his wife told him angrily, and hugged Roze as if protecting her from him.

"Sorry, my dear," Argus told his wife and turned to Yuuki and Sotori (Sotori still clutching his stomach) eyeing them sharply and stated "If you saw what Roze has done, then I'll transform myself to fight you,"

Fujiwa Argus transformed to a bear from a human, which surprised Sotori and gasped. Yuuki remained placid, placing one hand on the handle of her katana, preparing to fight but stood there on the spot. "You shouldn't fight, Fujiwa-san. The head of the family shouldn't charge like that." Yuuki explained to Argus, which he ignored and roared.

"Dear," Yuuki heard his wife saying, sounding worried.

"See, your wife sounded worried, Kuma-san*" Yuuki playfully said to the standing bear. This provoked him, and strike Yuuki, which she dodged, "Get the hell away from here, Tori." she indicated seriously to Sotori and he scampered away to the other women.

"Dad!" Roze screamed, as he wave another paw to Yuuki, which missed her by inches. "Master!" Sotori joined as she was being chased by the bear going down the tree. Yuuki didn't use her pistol or her sword; instead she decided to dodge his attacks and said to him,

"You don't need to fight; I won't fight people who are weak, physically and mentally."

The bear only roared, and aimed another attack. "I'm not saying you're weak, Fujiwa-san," Yuuki said to him, getting distance as far as possible, "Fathers of the Fujiwa family died pushing themselves too far, you know."

Argus charged at Yuuki, now at the ground floor, but before Yuuki ran away, she heard a gunshot. _'Shit! I forgot that man earlier,'_ Yuuki thought to herself and look at where the bullet pierced through. There was a roar, a thud, and a scream coming from Roze, "Dad!"

Yuuki whipped around, the bear was not charging at Yuuki, it was on the grass, spread eagled and blood trickling from the left of its chest.

She ran to the bear, not too near for precaution. "Oh come on, you can't heal yourself?" she asked him and the bear just groaned.

Rozen and her mother came down from the tree to leaving Sotori saying to them "Hey! You're just leaving me here?!"

"Dear!" Argus' wife said, landing beside him and began to heal his wound. "Who shot you dad?" Roze asked his father, now turning back to a human again. "I… don't know I didn't saw that kid move, though." he said, pointing to Yuuki.

They turned their heads (excluding Argus who was lying down on his back and Sotori who was trying to climb down the gigantic tree) to face Yuuki who was still searching the area, probably for the shooter.

* * *

(Sotori's POV)

_'Whoa, that was close, climbing down this tree is no use, I'll just slide down.'_ I thought to myself as I nearly slipped off the trunk. What are these people anyway? Wait, are they even people?

I jumped off the tree trunk as I was sliding down, landing on my feet. I ran to master and I said "Master!" to inform her that I was there. She looked at me and said "Oh you came down, Tori. Help me look for the shooter will ya?"

I did what I was told, noticing Roze's eyes bore on my emerald eyes and turned away. "Master, who are these people? Why can they do stuff normal people can't do?" I whispered to my master.

She looked at me and said "You still didn't know until now? They're the family I was telling you about. The King's descendants in the legend."

"Eh-" I nearly shouted but she clapped a hand on my mouth to stop me from bursting out, screaming.

"Shh." she said to me, jerking her thumb towards the Fujiwa family. I kept quiet after that, and noticed another thing.

"Hey, master. You sensed the person who shot him didn't you? You were saying about there was someone around the area earlier."

"Yeah. Though, I didn't see it."

"Huh, 'it'? Why, is that an animal?"

"Just shut up," my master told me with a dismissive voice.

"Hai."

(End of POV)

* * *

"Sorry I doubted you." Argus told Yuuki, now standing; his wound healed by his wife, up until now, Yuuki doesn't know her name.

"You shouldn't have apologized, Fujiwa-san." Yuuki smiled calmly to him, which he replied back with a grin. "Oh, I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Fujiwa Argus. This is my wife, Fujiwa Sheri." he introduced their selves. "I'm Varnea Yuuki, this is my apprentice Sotori."

"Varnea?" Argus wondered, stroking his chin. Sheri interrupted the awkward silence by suggesting "As a thanks and forgiveness, we invite you two to our house."

"Oh, thanks for that Sheri-san!" Yuuki replied, Sotori just standing there behind her. Thinking about how much happened in just one day. The three Fujiwa members showed their wings and carried the two of them, again going to the house.

* * *

*Bear

I think I can't post the 4th chapter this month, my exams are coming up. I'll be free at Christmas holidays though, hope you wait patiently.

R&R!


	4. Hunting

**Sorry if I took long. It seems this is my last chapter before my exams, so maybe after 17, I will be free. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**Chapter Four: Hunting**

* * *

They sat at the couch, sipping tea as they watched and talked about the legend. "So, you were gathering information in Borrow Island before coming here, eh?" Argus asked Yuuki, making real acquaintance by this time for apology in attacking her. The two of them were away from the three (Sheri, Roze and Sotori was behind them) "Well, I always gather information before going to an island actually." Yuuki replied to him bluntly. Sheri, Roze and Sotori were chatting not far away from Yuuki and Argus.

"Fujiwa-san, can I ask you something?" Yuuki asked him after laughing with his own joke that he told Yuuki. "Of course," he said, disappointed when he saw Yuuki not laughing.

"Do… Do you know something about the family Varnea?" she said hesitantly to him. Argus took interest in this new subject, "Yes, yes I know about the Varneas of course."

Yuuki just laid still, waiting for Argus to continue. Argus noticed Yuuki's strange behavior and continued with some difficulty, as if trying to stop himself to explain, "They… they were my friends. Well, Varnea Bonnard actually, he was my friend. He discovered our place here even if it is hidden…" he stopped, looking strange.

"Well?" Yuuki urge him to continue, Argus just stared at her.

"Why are you asking me these questions? You're a Varnea, right?"

Yuuki pondered a bit on this statement. She never really remembers anything about her family, nor any memories at all before she met Luffy and Ace. What now? Just gonna tell him about that bluntly? _'No, I don't want to let people know about my past, especially what happened 10 years ago.' _

"Ah forget what I said."

Yuuki look up, not noticing she bent her head down while wondering. She got the feeling Argus was watching her expression because he added, "Forgot what I told ya. It's your business and all. Personal problems are personal problems."

She just smirked at this, and he continued his story.

"I was watering the plants that day, sneaked up at the stream from them savage beasts. You can imagine the day, beautiful sun, a lil' wind, and no birds. (I hate those birds) I was entering my house when suddenly, there was a shout, saying "Oi! You there, how did you got up from here?!"

Well I turned around, not expecting the shout for me because our house was supposed to be invisible, ya know. But he was lookin' at me, down below. Well, he's there, Bonnard waving up on me. Shocked at first, no one won't see our house except if you have a Fujiwa family member accompanying you. So I shouted back, looking silly "You can see me?"

He laughed, "Of course I can! What are you, a ghost?" he joked.

We get good acquaintance ever since then, found out he already knew about the Fujiwa's past like you. Shared good stories about the New World, the second half of Grand Line, you know. Me and Bon were best friends. He told me about adventures beyond my imaginations. We have such times…"

Yuuki just stared, urging him silently to go on. Argus sighed when he saw Yuuki's stare from the corner of his eye.

"One day, he… Bon came back from his journey, looking odd. Well, I could say, looking troubled about something. So as his best friend, I asked him what's wrong. He didn't answer at first so I just let him be…"

He stopped again, Yuuki noticed he really have no intention to continue this time. "Fujiwa-san, what's wrong, why won't you go on?" she asked him. Argus looked at his wife and daughter first (who was laughing by Sotori making a funny face) and turned to look at Yuuki again, panic and sorrow present on his face.

"Did I ever mention to you we were four back then?" he told her, "No." Yuuki answered back.

Argus sighed again, which left Yuuki to observe this strange behavior of his. "Roze had a brother last time Bon arrived…"

_'Had?'_ Yuuki thought. _'Had? … Don't tell me!'_ She widen her eyes as she discovered this, Argus caught her expression.

"Yeah, he… was killed. By Bon."

Yuuki gaped at the last sentence, _"What?!" _she whispered to him.

"Killed," Argus continued, ignoring Yuuki's interruption. "He killed him, piercing his sword at my Yuri. Right straight to the heart. The night he returned and lookin' odd, ya know. He bumped me, go straight at Yuri and took out his sword and-"

"Stop it."

Argus lifted his head to face Yuuki who was gripping her pants and making her head low.

"Stop it, Fujiwa-san. Don't tell me anymore than that. I know a lot already from your story, thanks. So don't push yourself." Yuuki said to him quietly, and looked up, seeing Argus close to tears. She already regrets asking him about the event without seeing his tears.

"Sorry 'bout that." he said to her wiping his tears.

"I should be the one who's saying sorry."

"No you shouldn't. I appreciate your kindness I know, I'm also sorry about what happened earlier, I don't trust strangers, see?" Argus explained to her.

Yuuki just nodded, she somehow admired him, talking about his dead son continually without breaking his voice is something new. She can't say something like that to someone you just met about your dead relative. Talking about her dead sister to someone she doesn't know is unimaginable to Yuuki. In an instant, the memory of the incident that happened 10 years ago came back to her. She put the memory in the back of her mind.

"When did Bon arrive here?" Yuuki thought aloud, before she could stop herself.

"Hmm, oh Bon? 10 years ago, it was." Argus said distractedly, he was looking at his family.

Yuuki choked into her cup of tea, "W-what?" she stuttered.

"10 years ago." Argus repeated, now looking at Yuuki with interest as she wiped the tea off her face.

Yuuki drifted on her thoughts, '_10 years ago, exactly when I lost my memories and ended in Luffy's village.'_

"You okay, uhh…"

"Varnea Yuuki."

"Yeah, Yuuki, hey wait. Do you have any connections to Bon?" Argus asked, deciding to ignore Sotori's friend request across the room.

"I… don't know. I don't know anything…" she muttered.

Argus coughed before saying rather awkwardly "Well, uhh… yeah. Forget about that, let's see, how about I show you around the house?"

Yuuki agreed at this but something came back to her that she felt stupid to forget. "Hey, you sure about this, Fujiwa-san? I mean, the one that shoot you are still on the loose."

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that. Well, it means I can't get out huh?" he sighed to himself. "That's not the point, Fujiwa-san. The fact that the one who shoot you is still roaming around is dangerous, why are we drinking tea in the first place?" Yuuki asked herself, shaking her head.

Argus didn't hear her or he purposely decided to ignore that because he walk off. "Hey, Fujiwa-san!" Yuuki raised her voice, catching up to him. Sotori and Co. turned to see them; they were in the middle of talking something amusing.

"Where are you going?" Yuuki asked Argus who stopped by the mention of his name and facing the front door.

"Outside." Argus replied simply.

"I said it is dangero-" Yuuki stopped suddenly, and shouted to them abruptly. "Get down!"

They obeyed and in an instant, there was a shatter of glass, and the sound of ceiling falling down, sending rubble flying to all directions. Something just hit the wall of the house, and if they didn't duck, they will be hit by whatever just crashed in.

There was a grunt and the clapping of hooves on concrete floor. "Shit," Yuuki heard Sotori saying, panic present in his voice. She turned her head to see through the cloud of dust, searching for the others. She could see a big lump in front of her, which she concludes that it was Argus, she jerked her head away.

There at her left, not far away were three moving lumps that are Sotori, Sheri and her daughter Roze, lying on the floor just as she instructed them to.

The dust was clearing, and she raised herself up. Her eyes rested on the "thing" that landed and it was in front of the others. Now Yuuki understand why Sotori just said that, it was a Minotaur. She had no time to gape or admire at it, it was already raising its axe above them.

Yuuki grabbed the hilt of her sword and muttered "Silent Walk" before it landed on the floor with a thud. Sotori stood and helped the women, while Yuuki helped a shocked Argus.

"What was that… thing?" Argus asked, staring at Yuuki then to the Minotaur. "It was a Minotaur, funny how it stills exist. This is the Grand Line after all." Yuuki chuckled to herself, and shifted her gaze to her apprentice who was staring back with awe.

"How did you… when did you…? I didn't see you take down that thing at all!" he exclaimed at his master. Yuuki altered her gaze instead to Roze and Sheri and said to them with a smile "Are you hurt, madam?" And ignoring Sotori's depression waves Sheri told her "We're fine, thanks."

She sharply turned to the Minotaur, it was grunting and snoring, she decided to kick it away. Before she can kick it, however, Sotori asked "Wait, you didn't kill it, master?"

All eyes (excluding the Minotaur) rested on her, which made her uneasy. "Tori, Roze is watching." she just simply stated. Sotori gulped on this, now everyone's eyes (excluding Yuuki who was resting her foot on the Minotaur's back) stared at Roze and understand what Yuuki was saying.

"Now then, why won't we interrogate this animal?" Yuuki asked to no one in particular and ignoring Sotori's mutters of "Is it an animal, or a human? Either way, can it even speak?" she took out a small ball in the size of a candy and smashed it with her right foot. Something came out of it in the form of smoke.

The Minotaur jerked awake so suddenly that Roze let out a shrill scream of surprise. "Whoa!" Sotori backed away from it and joined the family. Argus goes to his family and placed himself in front of them. The only one who didn't move from her place was Yuuki, who continued placing her foot against the Minotaur's back.

The smoke formed into a ball but took the form of a human lips. Yuuki pressed harder against its back and it let out a groan. She lowered her head and her hair fell on the side of her face, "Yo there, Bakemono*. Where did you come from?"

The others were expecting that when it move its lips, they can't understand it and groaning and grunting, but what shocked them was when they heard a deep, cracking voice issuing from the smoke lips "Why do you ask, human?"

"Answer my question, low-life." Yuuki replied, Sotori and Co. were astonished again to hear the Minotaur's voice changed as the smoke lips moved again, "Low-life eh? Well, I was ordered to shoot that guy, so what? Gonna search the entire island for my boss?"

Yuuki didn't answer and stared at the gun it used to shoot Argus earlier, she then changed the subject "Why does your boss want to kill the Fujiwa family members?"

"He doesn't want to kill them, he want to terminate them from history!" shouted the Minotaur and made the family flinched horribly. Yuuki didn't answer and kicked him out from there and made sure she was outside before quietly saying "Cross Shoot!" and shoots it with her pistol. Sotori came out to see her but she whispered to Sotori, her back facing him "Tori, make sure you protect them." Sotori didn't expect this and replied rather seriously "Of course, master."

Yuuki took off to search the area surrounding the Fujiwa's house. She had a strange power somehow, she can sense people, animals, or any breathing air creatures around her, she had this power since she was a child, and it's what you call, in born.

She jumped from tree branches to the other; her second in borne talent was jumping, like jumping into the other end of the cliff to the other side, that's how high she jumps.

She sensed something moving her right, still far away, its movement sliding on the earthy floor.

"Snake." Yuuki muttered to herself and go to the direction where that snake was, jumping all the way, staying hidden from sight. She reached the place where the snake was, she could've ignored it if it wasn't 30 feet long and 2 feet high.

"What the f-" Yuuki intend to say but stopped immediately as she sensed another movement coming closer to where Yuuki's hiding place is.

It was another Minotaur, landing beside the tree Yuuki was hiding in. Its eyes rested on the 30 feet long snake below which was slithering noiselessly.

Yuuki just waited the Minotaur to attack its prey, with that; she wouldn't waste her time killing these beasts.

It was a moment when the Minotaur killed the snake and began tearing its flesh with its axe and eating it raw, "Creepy creatures." Yuuki said to herself as she unsheathed her sword and whispered "Phoenix Line."

As she waved her sword pointing to the Minotaur, it drew a fiery line that shot from the tip of her katana** and wrapped itself around the creature. The moment it touch the Minotaur, it burned to ashes.

"It seems my swordsmanship's skills are still alive even if I lost my sword months ago, eh?" Yuuki grinned.

She continued to search for creatures or humans around the area and while doing it, she drew a line around the house area to protect them by using her secret powers that somehow she hates to show to people.

"Let the hunting begin." she smiled to herself.

* * *

***Monster**

****Sword**

**R&R!**


	5. Search the area!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece even If I want to… T.T**

**And please review...**

* * *

_Slash. Thud._

Yuuki drew breath after killing a creäture that has the body of a man and the head of a fish. Seriously, what kind of creatures exists here? Earlier, Yuuki (which she guessed what it was and hoped she was right) met a half-snake, half-lion. Well, it was more than a snake, with the tail and head of the lion with the mane and the body of a snake crawling on its belly. It already looked weird without sticking out its tongue like a snake.

Yuuki looked around her, just realizing that her clothes and her arms were now stained with blood. She retraced her steps back to where the stream was again, where she caught sight of a dog, slightly bigger than normal and holds a dagger on its own paw.

While walking, she concentrates hard not to look at the blood stains on her clothes again, not that she is afraid of blood but for a different reason. An icy wind blew against Yuuki and against the trees. A sudden drop of temperature is easily felt.

"Rain…" Yuuki just muttered to herself, not bothered to go to the river since she will be wet later anyway. She sat against a bunch of tree roots beside her and listened to the pattering of rain drops against the earthy grass. The smell of the earth eased her and sat there calmly and didn't let the rain disturb her one bit, it was her favorite weather after all.

She drifted to sleep without further ado. Letting her head loll on her side.

* * *

_The scent of the salty sea can be smelled around the air. She was standing in a forest and a tree house that is made with scraps sat above her. Birds chirping somewhere above and the sound of waves splashing along the shore can be heard._

_ She noticed that she somehow shrunk in size, staring at her little hands and body._ _Yuuki don't know where she was or what is going on. She only knows that wherever she was, it will be a different place, away from the Grand Line._

_"Yuuki!"_

_She whipped around, a little boy running towards her and wearing a large smile. This was Luffy, but younger than she last saw him._

_"Lu-Luffy?" she stammered as he stopped beside her, "Of course! I'm the one and only Luffy the Pirate King!" he exclaimed while raising his arms up high. _

_"You're still blabbering about that nonsense, eh, Lu?" a boy behind Luffy, which Yuuki didn't notice earlier said to him, accompanied with a blond boy._

_"Ace, Sabo?" Yuuki asked her childhood friends who stared back at her. _

_"What's wrong Yuu? You look strange…" Sabo replied, which caught her attention._

_"Wait, Sabo, you're alive?" she asked yet again and got a confusing look from them._

_"Huh? Of course I'm still alive, what did you have, a nightmare?" Sabo asked, patting his pipe on his shoulder. "Yeah, you look strange Yuu." Ace joined the conversation._

_'What's going on here?' Yuuki thought to herself as she stared around the tree. Earlier, she was in a forest, battling some creatures unknown and now, she was with her three childhood friends 10 years ago. "Wait, 10 years ago? Does that mean she is here, too?" Yuuki thought out loud._

_"Huh, what are you saying, Yuu?" Luffy asked pouting to show concern; Ace and Sabo showed uncertain expression but came closer to her._

_A sudden movement occurred behind them that made them turn around; there a tall figure can be seen, an adult woman coming closer, spreading her arms wide. Her freckles visible under the sun, her hair pulled back with a pigtail and her ebony colored hair swaying, "Oh Yuuki, you're awake."_

_Yuuki's eyes widened as she saw her and sudden things happened at once. First; the woman was covered with blood and her three childhood friends disappeared. She said "Why, Yuu?" and fell on a fiery floor. Second; she was lost inside a wall of fire and she heard voices that sounded angry and shouts everywhere, and there was a high-pitched laughter that send chills down her spine and it continued even all around her become black… then in the middle of the darkness, she saw a pair of gleaming red eyes-_

* * *

Yuuki sat awake, catching her breath, the sound of rain drops can be heard again as her clothes were soaked to her skin. The memory of the dream she just had been so vivid that is seems real, she shook her head for her body began to shiver, not from the cold, she is used to cold temperature by now, but she was shivering from fear.

She bent her head down resting it on her knees, her arms hugging each other as she stop herself from shivering; '_I can't believe I dreamt that in all times, maybe because of the blood?' _Yuuki thought, staring at her feet as the rain stopped. She searched around her, using her special powers that come in handy when practicing with Luffy and predicting his moves.

"No more monsters, better go back." she said to nobody in particular, her voice also trembling, her hobby of talking to herself enhancing. She raised herself up, putting her weight on the trunk to support her body from falling which didn't stop shivering yet.

* * *

**(Yuuki's POV)**

It was a while before I reached the Fujiwa's house, passing through the icy barrier that I created myself. The contents of the house can be seen outside, the walls that are painted with sky blue and the ornaments which resembles like sea shells, a sea theme, huh?

_'Now then, how will I go there?'_ I thought to myself staring at it as though I was expecting it to move. I don't even know how I can see the house despite that it's supposed to be invisible without a Fujiwa member nearby.

As I stared continuously at the mansion wrapped with trees to support the weight, I saw a flaming red hair peek outside; I smirked to myself and shouted "Fly me up there, Tori!"

I saw him jumped in surprise and beamed at me, "Oh, master, you're okay!"

The others joined him and Argus fled down at once, he landed beside me and looked speechless. "You're… you're… look at you, you're soaking wet…" he said indecisive.

"Don't worry about me, Fujiwa-san. I already searched the area surrounding the house, there's no way you're in danger now." I said, assuring him to calm down.

"I… I don't know how I'll ever express my gratitude, Yuuki. How can I repay you?" he said, slightly formal. "You don't have to Fujiwa-san. It's nothing really." I began to explain to him but he urges me to go to his house again.

"Yuu nee-chan!" Roze cried and ran to me. "You alright, Roze?" I asked her, ruffling her hair a bit. "It's because of me they're safe!" Tori exclaimed raising his fist.

"No, it is because of me you're all safe. I created a barrier to surround this area, damn idiot." I replied as I watched to admire the effect of these words to him. "Eh? Then that means you didn't believe in me, master…" he sulked. Everyone now stared at the aqua barrier that I created.

It was strange that nobody asked me how I created a barrier, but it was much easier that way.

"Miss Sheri?" I called to her uncertain what to call her. "Call me Sheri." she said, making a smile from her thin lips.

"Okay, Sheri, how many years have been since monsters start to inhabit this place?" I asked her, knowing the fact that I should ask her rather than Fujiwa-san to show that I don't ignore her.

"Why do you ask?" she asked me, but before I can reply, she added "Oh, well. 10 years ago."

I was slightly taken aback by her sudden change of mind but I didn't question her. Why do I have the feeling that this crisis started 10 years ago, exactly when I lost my memories and found myself on Luffy's homeland, exactly when that accident took place?-

"Damn it." I said out loud, before I could stop myself.

"What?" Fujiwa-san told me, taking his eyes off the blue barrier surrounding the area. "Nothing" I quickly replied even if the others heard what I said.

He returned his gaze on the barrier and stared at it, as if memorizing its substance and asked me "Tell me, Yuuki… How did you make this orb thingy?"

It was a question that I don't want to reply the most, especially when I decided not to expose my powers I gained from a fruit months ago in an island.

Everyone now stared at me, which made me uneasy. "Well, it's…" I told them, quietly pleading them to change the subject.

I was saved by a crashing noise outside the barrier but it was bad news for us. It was a humongous wolf crashing through its way to us. It was beyond the trees' height which was 50 feet tall; its teeth are like the size of a baby elephant, its head is tall like a small mountain, its big yellow eyes can be compared to a human sized boulder. The body of this humongous monster was like a moving mountain.

All of our jaws dropped and it let out a deafening howl which was so loud even if I covered my ears. Why didn't I sensed it earlier? It was so big, no, humongous that my abilities didn't even sensed it, was that it? Or maybe I was just too desperate to avoid the question Fujiwa-san asked me that I blocked my senses? That seems to be the reason, either way, its bad news.

The savage wolf let its muzzle down as it stopped howling, I saw a speck on its neck which turned out it was a human because the voice that spoke to us issued from him. "Where are you, Fujiwa?! I know you're here, you fake descendants of the Serpent King!"

I saw Fujiwa-san grit his teeth, but knew better not to reply for our sake.

"Fake?" Tori whispered to me which made me jumped. My senses are really blocked this time.

"Don't you remember? The witch took the blood of the King and transferred it into a stranger, it means it wasn't the King's family that had taken the blood, and they were just called descendants because they have the blood of the Serpent King." I quietly whispered to him, and the speck, I mean the man yelled again "You're wondering why we're here don't you, fake?! A canine can smell its prey after all!"

I used my abilities of sensing the surrounding but I didn't felt anything! _'Someone must've blocked my power; I know is sounds stupid but it's the only possibility.'_ I thought to myself, and there were movements in the dark around the trees that surrounds us, which were a pair of gleaming red eyes.

I stared at it, a chill went down my spine, '_It wasn't her right? The one in my dream earlier…'_

But the eyes belong to a dog which has three heads, _'What the fuck?! Cerberus?!' _I thought furiously. Other monsters are famous ones, others myths. Like Hydra, a freaking large serpentine which has 9 heads, and a chimera, that has the body of a lion and it shares its body to a snake and a goat, yeah that looks like it. Whatever the others were, they were supposed to be **extinct!**

"OI, YOU FILTHY MONGRELS!" the annoying speck bellowed, which gets irritating second by second. The monsters around us twitched but stayed at their place, they seemed pretty hurt about that statement.

"SEARCH THIS AREA, BOSS TOLD ME THEY'RE HERE!" he added, looking around them. Oh no, as they say, shit happens. The myths shuffled and go to their different ways to search for us. Some freak that has the head of an eagle and had the body of a man while its wings sticking out from its back and fled through the air, probably searching for specks like us.

I quickly grabbed the others, first however was Roze and just beckoned them to escape real quick! They understand what I intend to do and followed me, I slowed down to catch up to Fujiwa-san, "Fujiwa-san, are there any escape routes here? Out of this island is a better one."

"Well, I ought to go to the mainland, you know, this area, where the beasts lives are separated from the villagers' homeland." Fujiwa-san told me, puffing air as he ran.

"No, there are many beasts here that can smell scents, like that big damn wolf. We need to go away from here-" I told him but he cut off, stopped running and looking disgruntled.

"Leave?" he said, loud enough to make Sheri and Roze stop 30 feet away, while Tori ran like an idiot and look back to find out that they weren't following.

"We can't leave here. I mean, this place is sacred to us. Our ancestors lived here, too. We can't just so simply leave." he explained, his brows furrowed. This struck me so hard I nearly stumbled, why didn't I think of that?

"Leaving? From here?" Roze azure blue eyes darted to mine. "Yeah," I said, don't know how I'm gonna explain to her.

"We need to leave, look at this monsters that want to kill you. They're destroying around us, what will happen if they found you? I won't leave you and watch you die, am I?" I said to them, Tori now joining us and Sheri looking at me with disapproval.

"Come 'ere." Fujiwa-san suddenly told me and Tori followed as I walk to him. He led us beside the tree where the house was placed above and opened a trapdoor, which was camouflaged to look like the grassy earth.

"Dad," Roze blurted out, looking alarmed by her dad opening the trapdoor, even Sheri looked alarmed and looked at Fujiwa-san like she didn't see anything like him before.

"What are you-" I asked.

He placed a firm vice like grip on my arm that he touched my scar hidden underneath my clothes and I flinched horribly, making Tori look at me curiously as he too was being held by Fujiwa-san.

He shoved us in the trapdoor and before he closed it, he said "Don't ever come again." We tried our best to push the trapdoor up but it seems that it was locked or being covered by a heavy object.

(**End of POV)**

* * *

She saw only darkness around them and felt her way through the pathway like a blind person looking for an exit. Yuuki's hand came in contact with solid, she could feel the algae and dust in this solid, this must be the wall.

"I can't see anything, master, and that was a harsh way to dispose of us mind you." Sotori told her; somehow his voice was far away. "Hey, Tori, where are you, don't get lost you idiot," she said, going down the sloping path, her hands pressed against the passage's walls to feel her way through and her head bumping on the ceiling.

"I think I have a match somewhere in my pocket. Ah, here it is!" he exclaimed, lighting a match in front of him and lighted a torch hanging on the wall. She looked around, it was a tight passage alright, just 2 persons are able to pass side by side, thick dust lay on the floor and on the cavernous walls.

Sotori sat on the spot, while Yuuki stared at him, wondering what the fuck he was doing "So, master, what are we gonna do now? We're stuck here and were kicked out from there."

"We're doing the obvious first, let's get out of here to see where this passage leads to." she said to him, ignoring the roar of many beasts behind her which was coming from the closed trapdoor.

"You sure, master?" Sotori said, standing up as Yuuki crouched low to avoid her head to bump on the ceiling. She didn't answer and just continued to walk, avoiding the cobwebs.

"Why did you flinch when Argus-san touched your left arm?" Sotori suddenly asked her out of the blue which made Yuuki stop on her tracks.

She muttered something under her breath that Sotori didn't catch so he asked "What?"

"None. Of. Your. Business." she told him with restraint anger and stomped off quickly away from him.

"Hey, Yuu-san!" he said, saying her name for the very first time. "Who told you to use my nickname like that, eh?" Yuuki told him, looking at Sotori with pure annoyance.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly and stopped.

Yuuki walked away when Sotori made an involuntary movement that made him grab her left arm where Argus grabbed Yuuki earlier.

She let out a yelp the moment his hand gripped her arm and wrenched her arm away from him. She loses balance on her right leg that made her fall to her knees and touched her left arm to lessen the pain.

"A-are you okay, master?!" Sotori panicked, kneeling down beside her.

"Does this looks okay to you, damn bird?" she asked him sarcastically. "I didn't mean to, do that, didn't really think what to do first before acting…" he said to her, while she still gripped on her left arm.

"Go."

"Huh?" Sotori asked.

"Go to the exit damn idiot and find where this passage ends. Return back here after you finished." she explained to him, now placing her back against the wall.

"Only me?" he asked looking scared.

"Then why did Fujiwa-san put us here then, huh, to kill us? No, he's not that kind of person, I've learned that…" she trailed off while he left without saying anything. She waited before Sotori's back disappeared from view and told herself.

"The wound that never heals, huh? I didn't really believe in that... until this happened…"

* * *

**R&R, and also, this is my really the last time I will create a chapter. After my torturing exams I am free again! I'll post a note about it...**


	6. Castle

**Sorry guys! It's 2013 yet I still haven't updated the sixth chapter. Hell keeps pulling me back to its cage so I can't finish it with the loads of work to do. (My school I mean) So please enjoy this chapter to your heart's content. How's your Christmas and New Year btw?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Eiichiro Oda so I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

"Master, I found the exit, it leads us to a cliff not so high to climb down to the sea. What we'll do now?" he asked her after coming back from the path in the hidden trapdoor where Argus shoved them.

"We'll go," Yuuki said, after tying a piece of cloth that she ripped off her shirt on her left arm. "Go? Just leave them like that?" he asked her.

"I'll find a way, just let me see where you've got to, I didn't realize its morning already." she told him, standing up.

They followed the path towards the exit and squinted when their eyes met the dazzling light issuing from the sun.

The sea made a beautiful sound rhythm with the wind making the trees rocking side to side slowly. This scene reminded her of the dream, _'God damn it! Why am I reminded of the dream I just had earlier?!' _she thought furiously. Yuuki turned left to see the burrow where they came from, which was like the trapdoor, camouflaged to blend in to its surroundings.

She looked around her (ignoring Sotori who was watching her) and saw empty plains, except for a bunch of trees. She took out her pendant absent-mindedly which was hidden underneath her clothes all the time which was aquamarine blue. Sotori didn't know that this gem was real, she twirled it between her thumb and her index finger while she pace around.

She always used to do this every time she always thinks for a solution while she twiddle something on her hand during her childhood.

_'What am I going to do, they're still there, stuck at the barrier and even if they saw the house, they won't get past it but I don't even know the strength of the damn wolf but I will feel it if the protection will break…' _she thought, racking her brains for a plan while she observes the movements that Sotori was doing behind her, which she noticed that her ability to sense things are back.

_'This pendant is somewhat amazing. I always feel so angry but I didn't even reach the stage when I break out, this gem really works after all…' _she found herself pondering about the necklace instead of the situation that was happening right now. How could she disrupt her own train of thoughts?

She stopped to stare at the horizon, an idea struck her, ignoring the fact that Sotori was rolling against his back like a dog, she ran to the nearest tree. She reached at the tree roots and looked up to see how tall it was. Well, it was too tall to climb but branches were placed where she could reach it so she hold the lowest branch she could grasp and sat on it, it was surprisingly sturdy for an obviously old tree.

"Huh, where did she go?" Yuuki heard at the distance while she continued to climb up, smirking secretly to herself.

After some time, she reached the highest branch she could reach and turned to see the surroundings. This tree was probably the oldest and tallest tree here because she could see the damn wolf and another island not too far away.

"That must be the main island Argus was talking about…" she thought out loud. Then it came back to her that Argus wasn't being friendly anymore and she shakes back the memory. She began to remember about what she said about escaping to them and remembered their horrified faces, about how they will escape, that they are still in that barrier…

_'Of course! The barrier! How stupid have I become?!'_ she thought. '_Oh of course the numerous monsters will notice it and trespass then that's the end of them. Wow, what a grateful barrier that was.' _She argued with herself and forgetting the fact that she was on a tree branch bigger than a stick, she releases the grip on the slick trunk she holds on to until now and fell down from the branch.

Yuuki let out a slight shriek and grabbed a branch lower from her current place earlier. "Ahh, what a day." she let out a sigh. "Master! What are you doing there?!" Sotori shouted below her. "I'm breathing! And I'm clutching the branch like a life line!" she called back.

"Is that so, master? Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah that seems fun, clutching on a slick branch must be a sport now." she muttered under her breath.

Without warning, the branch snaps in two and Yuuki felt her body falling as she let out a surprised scream. "Whoa!" she heard him below. She closed her eyes; her powers are useless in this height that seems like 40 feet high. Instead of hitting the ground, she landed on a rather soft landing,

"That hurts, master…" she look down to see Sotori lying face down on the ground. "T-Tori! I'm sorry I landed on you. I must be heavy! Even if I don't care!" Yuuki slip the words out of her mouth before she knew it, but has no appearance of regret. "That was harsh master." Sotori heaved himself up and faced Yuuki who got a poker face on.

"You're weak, Tori." she said simply.

"I know that master but that seems too harsh!" he stammered, while Yuuki just stare at him almost emotionless. '_Meet my other personality change'_ she thought to herself.

"I'll go search, you lift that rock up." she said to him, pointing a boulder in the size of a horse. "Eh?! Can't I start with a smaller one?!" he pleaded.

"No, gii-chan made me lift that small rock when I was young, to you its big." she said; now her eyes cold and bored, her head slightly tilted to the side.

"T-that big?! But, I can't-"

"Start!"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Where are you, fake?!" the man who was riding the wolf called out, his eyes slightly bulging from its sockets and shows happiness. He ordered the wolf to move forward where Yuuki created the barrier. The man sensed it, and shouts out, making his eyes bulging than ever "Oi, mongrels! They're here in front of you and yet you can't even find it!"

A creäture jump off to his side which has a hammerhead shark for its head and a human body. It spoke with a croaky voice, "Sir, please, stop saying mongrels. We found their hideout already but they aren't here. They must've escaped already."

"Filth! Idiot! How could they then?! How could they escape my cute little wolf's scent?! Eh?" he spit on the shark and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"There's no point arguing with them, Louise." another man accompanied by a woman appeared out of nowhere behind him with his long brunette hair tied with a rope. "R-Reed" the man with the bulging eyes called Louise said to him. He let go of the fish face and slumped his form. The woman tied her emerald-green hair and Reed called, pulling out his glasses and putting them on.

"Boss only said to kill them, not our comrades."

"Reed-san!" the monsters said in awe.

"Reed is right Louise, you don't have to spit on their faces all the time" the woman said, brandishing her knife towards her.

"Schally-san!"

Louise didn't reply and Schally used the opportunity to lecture him more, "You should treat them like-"

"They should be fried alive, not killed!" Reed then burst out while raising his sword. "Eh?" they said in confusion. "Yeah, especially the fish!" Louise joined in, arm in arm with Reed jumping around.

"EHH?!" the creatures shouted and it's their time for their eyes to bulge.

"… I'm surrounded with idiots." Schally sighed to herself. They danced and danced and keep hitting their underlings until she remembered something.

"Louise, Reed, we'll be going to the dome not far from here." she said to her companions.

"Oh, the one that you call the sacred place of the fakes'?" Louise replied with a silly grin.

"Yeah, the one that they treasure the most they said." Reed joined in, aiming a creäture what look like a half-whale half-human.

"What boss said, well if you can't find them here, boss said to look there, right?"

"Hmm, ok!" Reed and Louise said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Argus!" Sheri shouted hysterically to her husband. "What?! And keep quiet!" Argus whispered angrily to her. "Where in the world are you taking us?!" she said more quietly this time. "To a place where the Fujiwa call it sacred," he replied and continued to walk along the dark underground tunnel full of spider webs, twigs, algae and mess.

Roze and her mother followed Argus along it and her mother keeps clutching Roze's hand as if she'll expect her to collapse any moment.

"Kaa-san*, you don't have to hold me that hard" Roze told her when the grip was too tight to bear.

"Oh, sorry Roze." Sheri replied, her voice shaking. Roze didn't know if it was from the cold climate or the fear of leaving their house after a very long time that her mother's voice is shaking. "Don't worry, Sheri. We're close." Argus called back.

Roze ran with her mother to Argus and held hands together while Argus lit the path.

* * *

"Damn, what a sudden change of climate." Yuuki muttered to herself and shivered uncontrollably in the thin fog.

"I love rain and its cold but I can't bear freezing cold like this." she continued to curse until she reached a wall or what used to be a wall in front of her. It was covered with algae, dust, and cobwebs. She looked around and she realized that she was in a ruins. She walked and concluded that it was a dome, or a battlefield basing from the parts that was left.

"Eh, what's this?" she stomped on a long concrete ruin and her eyes followed where it goes.

"T-that's…" she was caught off guard to see another ruin connecting to the concrete that she stomped a second ago.

It was the Serpent King's castle.

* * *

***Mother**

**Please review!**

**Sincerely, Me.**


	7. Inevitable Clash!

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. One. Piece.**

* * *

She stared at what used to be the magnificent walls of the palace that the Serpent King used to own. "So this was the place where he used to rule and lived…" Yuuki mumbled and before she can understand what to do, her body moves towards the ancient ruin.

She now saw the bits of gold that still remained after hundreds of years. Pirates must've gone through here and stole the rest, not knowing the true importance of these relics to the archeologists. Long and round ruins stand beside her which was the pillars that used to support the palace. Well, it has nothing to support now.

She looks ahead of her and saw a circular throne for the King. It looked like a bed with magnificent gold and beautiful hangings above it, except that it was an enormous chair. "The King must have been 9 feet long and to have a unique throne like that." Yuuki burst out, lost in thought.

"Yeah he was gigantic mind you." a playful voice startles Yuuki from behind and made her whipped around. "Hi," he said childishly. He wore a leather jacket with a brown polo underneath and had his black hair stand wildly in the left direction. He has too many things strapped and that hangs loosely from his neck and shoulders.

"Who're you?" she said cautiously, her hand placed at the hilt of her sword to get her ready from any attacks. "Whoops, I'm not going to attack. I don't even know how to fight in close combat. You see, the things that dangles on my body are mushrooms, pearls, a rope, a compass that doesn't work and-"

"Just answer the damn question!" Yuuki yelled, her eyes cold and sharp, the look on it seems like despising the very existence of this man. Her body positioned to attack, her instincts told her to wait for the answer. The man sighed and answered cheerfully, "Oh, ok then. I'm Tehara Zaya! You can call me Zaya-kun if you like, desu~!"

"What are you doing here? And more importantly, how do you know about the Serpent King?" Yuuki stands back, still holding her sword but more tightly now. "Now now, you act like you didn't care what I just told you eh? That's harsh you know, Yuuki-san." he smiled widely.

Yuuki's eyes widen, "Bastard, how did you know my name?!" she demanded. "It's not bastard, it's Zaya-kun."

"Well, you see. I can read minds; I was born with that talent. Rare, isn't it?" Zaya cheerfully explained to her and walk towards the throne.

"You can read minds? What kind of rubbish are you talking about?" Yuuki asked suspiciously to him. He turned around and talks continuously, "It's the truth Yuuki-san. We are called Inner, because we can read minds that's why. If you don't believe me, it will be troublesome. Once I met a dangerous enemy, I won't be controlled nor be black mailed to hand over something. I'm not like a person whose memory is modified you know."

The look that he got from Yuuki after saying that made him say quietly and a bit playfully "Ah, I've said enough.~ "

"What… did you say?" Yuuki whispered, her voice trembling and her hand forming to a fist. Her head bend down so that all Zaya can see is her head. "Oh, you sure are clever! You figured out that I was talking about you. You see, Yuuki-san. You didn't lose your memories, it was modified. Maybe they did some hypnosis?"

Yuuki didn't reply instead, she stood there like a statue, speechless. Zaya kept spilling information she don't know about and she even didn't realize that it was noon, yet she stood still.

"Hah~ what a tragedy you have there in the past. Your memory lost and gone forever and waking up in a strange island with a wound in the arm. Mm, I say you met new friends there and played together, huh? There is even a nee-san* who takes care of you four."

She glared at Zaya as if daring him to say another word. "Oh, but she died right-" Zaya said unfinished because he find himself in trouble when Yuuki pointed her sword at his throat.

"Say another single word about that and I won't hesitate to kill you!" she cried. "Calm down, Yuuki-san. If you won't, your other "you" will surface." Zaya reassured her by raising his hands up to his throat.

"How much information do you know about me?" Yuuki lowered her sword a bit while she narrowed her eyes.

"All of it. I said earlier that I'm a mind reader, right? Your brain contains memories and thoughts that I can easily see. Hmm, you personality is twisted you know that?" Zaya said while going closer to Yuuki's head and looking at it while he puts his index finger below his chin as if he was seeing Yuuki's brain from the outside.

"You're despicable." Yuuki spat the words out with deep dislike.

"Am I?" he laughed. "Yeah, I thought of that sometimes, too. There are a few Inner here in this world you know. Because we're rare. Oh, and, you picked that Sotori because he has a hidden potential hiding inside him that he still haven't discovered yet, right? It's amazing that you recognized his power from the outside without even testing him." He added.

Yuuki looked up to him, "He runs abnormally fast and his hair is red. Cheerful and naïve, that's how I've recognized him that he's an Akaisaku. They normally have red hairs, right?" she explained to him. "Hmm, first, I congratulate you for recognizing the appearance. How did you know? Oh, of course you met one, years ago. Let me see, Shanks?" he mockingly asked. "Don't read my mind like that, bastard." She threatened him.

"How about Roze-chan? Is she okay?" he asked with a grin. "What do you mean?" Yuuki demanded. "Oh, you don't know? Ah, I forgot your amnesia, but just by looking at her you should've known."

"Like I said, what do you mean?!" she raised her voice. "Hm, let me think…" he said while secretly mocking her. "She's related to your past?"

"How come you know about my past when there's no memory in my brain for you to read?!" she exclaimed. "He he~ I'm not just an Inner, Yuuki-san. I worked for many organizations around the world. Being a vice-president to a spy, and then becoming a pirate, I also tried to work for criminal organizations. You don't think that one of the organizations that I use to work in has some connections to your memory loss?"

He now stared at the azure-colored eyes of Yuuki's who was glaring intently at his black ones.

"Despite that, you really are cute." He bends down to get close at her face. "Is that a bluff to catch me off guard?" Yuuki asked in suspicion.

"Iye**, it's not a bluff." Zaya lowered his head a little and raised Yuuki's chin, although he can see it in her eyes that it is full of disgust. He slowly moves closer and closer until their lips almost met, and they can feel each other's breath. In the last second however, Zaya pulled back and said with a smile, "Just kidding!~ "

Yuuki stared at him with cold eyes, as he draws back farther from her, "See, I'm hungry and I couldn't continue. Aren't you going to hide? There are people going here, too. It must be your enemy." And simply by stating that, he struts towards the back of the palace and left Yuuki staring at him go and pondered if what he just said is true. "I must hide, too."

She goes to the nearest bush and hid there, waiting for what looked like hours. While waiting, she thought why Zaya did that to her, the indecent move to kiss her. '_The thought of it just make me wanna puke. But, why I'm I blushing? Damn it!' _she thought angrily. She sighed and closed her eyes in frustration while she listens to her heart beating faster.

While Yuuki sat behind the bush, she didn't know that someone was watching her quietly, smiling to himself. "Don't think like that Yuuki-san. It's too cute for your own good. I may seriously fall for you if you do that." He smirked gently and left.

* * *

"Hey hey, is this really the way?" Louise asked Schally for the 6th time. "I told you half a dozen times already, it is the right way according to the map boss gave me. Look, your wolf say so, too." Schally explained to her impatient comrade.

"Stop whining like your pet wolf, Louise! Or I'll fry you like one of this fish!" Reed exclaimed while ripping a huge chunk from the meat he was eating on his hand which was fried.

"Do they even taste well, Reed? I mean, they talk. The filthy fish mongrels I mean." Louise eyed the fish meat that Reed was eating with disgust. "It's like Cannibalism." He added and he shuddered from the thought of eating another human.

"Leave him be, Louise. It doesn't matter what he eats, if there's food, he will eat it. Remember, he survived in that island eating whatever he could find to not starve to death, thus, eating even humans. He has a trauma after all, after that tragedy." Schally told him, while she combs her hair.

"Weird." Louise burst out and continued to order his wolf to move forward. Reed kept eating and eating while he sometimes throws the raw meat away. "It gives me the creeps." Louise said while he watches Reed eat.

"Won't you eat, Louise? You may starve. You too Schally." Reed offered them his mongrel food. "No thanks." They both answered. "Oh, is that so? Well then, this meal is all mine then!" he shouted while taking his glasses off.

* * *

"This rock is heavy-!" Sotori exclaimed after failing to lift it up. He falls to the ground and lied there for as long as he can remember. "I'm envy the pirates, they are usually strong and maybe can even lift this boulder easily. Where's master by the way?" he ask himself. He lifts himself up, sweat sticking to his yellow shirt and he walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Where could I drink fresh water? But first, I wanna go take a bath." He said to no one in particular and moved closer to the edge unconsciously. "I got a sudden urge to jump into the ocean. Wait, what about the current? … Never min-!"

He slipped and fell towards the deep ocean where corals are placed exactly where he was going to fall. In this moment, his reflex actions cause him to grab the edge of the cliff even though there's no place to put his hands on; but he triggered something inside of him. It's the power of the Akaisaku.

* * *

"Ne, Oto-san***, why don't we just transform to birds and fly from here to there?" Roze asked her father who was helping his wife walk. "We can't. There's a sort of barrier around here that nullifies our magic." Argus said to Roze who was staring at the ceiling as if seeing through the invisible barrier.

"Don't frown Roze, I swear we're almost there." Argus encouraged his daughter. "You've been through here dad?" she asked him. "Well," he grunts after carrying his wife like a princess, "I was a kid back then when my father took me there for history lecture of our culture."

They started to walk again, "Did you listen?" Sheri asked, grinning. "Nope, not one bit."

Roze laughed, as they turned right and light shone brightly towards their faces while they squinted. Roze ran towards the light and her father followed. As they ran, Yuuki and Sotori's faces flashed through Roze's mind and guilt fell over her.

They got out and find themselves in front of the castle ruins.

* * *

"We're close." Louise stated to his comrades. Schally puts away her makeup kit and Reed jerked awake from his sleep. His wolf growled, and so loudly that they felt the vibration inside of it. "What's wrong, Kuro?" Louise asked his pet and he took an object exactly the same that Yuuki used to understand the creatures, a small ball in the size of a candy and crushed it between his hands. "Unknown human smell." Kuro told his master with a deep cracking voice suited for a giant.

"T-the mutt can talk?!" Reed exclaimed. "Don't tell me you don't know what that object Louise just took out do you?" Schally unbelievably asked him. "Huh? The one that Louise just destroyed?" Reed asked.

Schally sighed at the ignorance of her comrade "It is an object made by Dr. Vegapunk so that human can understand the other creatures who can't talk. See that smoke emitting from that? It can detect the one who the user wants to talk with and translate it to human speech. That object isn't only a candy in form; it can be also anything portable to carry."

"That's amazing! Where can I get it?" he cried.

"Shut your trap, Reed. Do you want to be heard? It's only available at the New World mind you." Louise reminded him. "Do you want a fight, oi?" Reed asked him angrily.

Kuro growled more loudly and this caught their attention. "Four." The wolf briefly said. "Four people?" Louise asked. "The three of them are Fujiwa, the other… I can't recognize."

"Enemy?" Schally cautiously asked and the wolf began to trot faster as they gave a scream of surprise and hold on to the fur of Kuro. "Whoa, Kuro! At least give us a little hint when you're going to run!" Louise shouted. "Danger is in the corner, master." Was the excuse of Kuro.

On and on they went, the trees became thinner and eventually they were going in a sort of path. "Wait, this pattern…" Schally murmured. She looked on ahead and saw the ruins of a tall castle. "The Serpent King's castle…"

"Huh? Where?" Louise and Reed both said, still clutching the fur of Kuro. "There you two idiots!" Schally snapped, pointing one finger at the ancient relic ahead of them. "OH! What a deserving home for the fakes!" Louise merrily and silently rejoiced. "Right you are, Lou!" Reed said.

Kuro stopped briefly and did a long jump to the castle and the three of them got pulled in. The wolf landed and made a small shaking of the ground and in front of them were the castle which some of it fell to the ground. "What the shit are you doing, mutt?!" Reed screamed in rage.

"Shortcut." It said. Before Reed tried to reply, they heard a girlish shriek. They turned around and saw the three Fujiwa on the ground, lying on the grassy floor from the landing of Kuro. "Ohh, they're here already." Schally said a bit mischievously.

"Roze, come here!" Argus said and swiftly turned into a lion. Sheri and Roze backed off into the forest and silently prayed for him. "Ho, King of the Land, eh?" Louise taunted. Louise, Reed and Schally left Kuro's back and landed softly beside the wolf.

"How are you going to fight us? We have the advantage, 3 on 1." Reed explained. Argus roared and pawed the ground. The roar was deafening that Kuro shivered because of his enhanced hearing. "No use explaining to him, eh." Louise chuckled.

All of a sudden, they heard someone who said, appearing behind the castle doors. "He's not alone!" Sheri, Argus and Roze looked at the person who shouted with disbelief.

"And who are you?" Schally asked her. "I think it's impolite to ask someone her name without introducing yourself, first." she grinned, walking into the circle where they stood gathered. This statement brought malice into Schally's face and said, "I'm Shifuu Schally." Reed followed, "Kaige Reed." "Name's Akanui Louise." Louise replied.

Yuuki stopped beside Argus who was looking at her incredulously. She grinned, held the hilt of her sword with her right hand and said, "My name… is Varnea Yuuki."

* * *

***Sister**

****No**

*****Dad**

**What's your reaction to Zaya? He's a bit playful and sarcastic. Please review.**


End file.
